


Proposal

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going to do it. Sebastian's going to propose to Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this Kurtbastian fic while writing a different story. Enjoy!

It's strange; how relationships work is strange. You love somebody enough, you marry them. If it's greater than that, you have children and probably will die together in the end. At first, it was different for Sebastian. His 'relationships' were always meet up, fuck and he does it all over again. 

He never thought he would be in a three year long relationship and actually wanting to get married to the person. Sebastian never thought he would be in a relationship with Kurt Hummel! Before, they were enemies. Now, they go on dates, kiss and have sex. They started dating when Kurt was a senior and Sebastian, a junior.

It continued on into college. The both of them are living in New York, in their own apartment. Kurt is in his second year of attending NYADA and Sebastian is in his first year of attending NYU. The relationship is pretty good. Sebastian loves Kurt and vice versa. 

The relationship is so good, Sebastian bought a ring. A simple silver engagement ring that he plans to give to Kurt. He's going to do it.

Sebastian's going to propose to Kurt. Sebastian had many moments where he could've proposed, like right now as Kurt cooks dinner. Sebastian watches him from the couch and touches the ring which is inside of his pant's pocket. But he doesn't.

Would a proposal like this even be special? Kurt deserves something amazing. A simple proposal would be boring, right? Well, Sebastian remembers how happy Kurt looked when Santana proposed to Brittany, and that was very simple. It doesn't really matter in the end.

Sebastian forgot about the ring and his plan to propose until next week after they had sex. "Marry me," Sebastian pants into Kurt's shoulder. 

Kurt pets Sebastian's hair. "Okay." 

Sebastian flips over to his side of the bed and looks at his boyfriend. "What?"

"Yes. I will marry you." 

Sebastian's mouth falls open and he nods. "Alright, do you want the ring?"

Kurt shakes his head and closes his eyes. "Give it to me in the morning."

"Okay..." That was easy, a little too easy and boring. So the next day, Sebastian proposes again in the middle of the living room.

He's on one knee and presenting the ring to Kurt, who has his hands on his hips. "I already said yes," Kurt says.

"I know but...come on."

Kurt rolls his eyes with a smile. "Yes Sebastian, I will marry you."

Sebastian gets off the floor, smirking, and slips the ring on Kurt's finger. "Awesome."

.

The End


End file.
